Roommates
by Aana
Summary: Lukas Bondevik, Norvégien de 19 ans, fraîchement débarqué à Paris, fait la rencontre de son nouveau colocataire, un Danois du nom de Mathias Kohler. Mais les deux jeunes sont radicalement différents, autant d'un point de vue du caractère que de leurs manière d'agir... Cette colocation s'annonce mouvementée !
1. Chapter 1

Heyy ya !

Bon, je rajoute un ptite preview, parce que voilà. Et même si ça fait presque 1 semaine que j'ai poster le 1er chapitre, c'est pas grave.

Alooors... C'est ma première fanfic, donc vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit OOC des fois.

Et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou des trucs pas logiques... Enfin bref.

Pour les Copyrights : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennents à Hidekaz Himuraya.

So, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« - J'espère que votre appartement vous plaira, M. Eriksen.

- … Hmm. »

Lukas regarda l'appartement de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Il était de taille moyenne –35 m2 pour être exact- et était bien meublé. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'était venu qu'avec une seule valise et un gros sac de voyage.

« - Votre colocataire arrivera dans un quart d'heure environ, dit la propriétaire. En attendant, vous pouvez installer vos affaires dans votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me demander. Je suis disponible à toute heure, vous savez ? Allez, je vous laisse. A bientôt !

- Oui, à bientôt, répondit Lukas. »

Lukas alla dans ce qui était sa chambre. Elle était sobre, tant mieux, elle était jolie comme ça. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son armoire et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre.

L'air parisien était différent de celui d'Oslo, là où il vivait avant. L'air de son ancienne ville était plus frais, contrairement à celui de Paris, où il a l'impression d'étouffer. Mais bon, c'était quand même une jolie ville. Il regarda la rue les gens discutaient, marchaient, se disputaient, étaient en retard… Cela lui faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs de quand il était venu dans la « Ville lumière » avec sa famille, quelques années plus tôt...

Lukas referma la fenêtre. Il vit un miroir et s'en approcha. Il constata que sa barrette était mal mise et la remit en place. Il en profita pour se regarder et faire une petite introspection de lui-même.

Lukas Eriksen, 19 ans. Norvégien, habitant auparavant à Oslo. Fils d'un horloger et d'une pianiste, il a deux grandes sœurs et un petit frère adoptif d'origine islandaise. Il a hérité des yeux bleus nuits de son père et de la chevelure blonde claire de sa mère. Il est de taille moyenne et il est plutôt mince. Il est arrivé à Paris il y a même pas trois jours. En attendant d'avoir son appartement, il dormait dans un petit hôtel de banlieue. Mais ce garçon n'est pas arrivé dans la capitale française pour faire ses études, non. Il est arrivé pour une autre raison, complètement différente. Cette raison, c'était…

_Driing driing !_

Lukas dût arrêter son introspection et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un grand garçon –son colocataire probablement-.

C'était un grand jeune homme, dans les vingt ans environ. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme le blé et ils étaient… Comment dire ? En apesanteur. Pas littéralement, mais ils devaient sûrement tenir avec une tonne de gel. Pour en revenir à sa description, il avait des yeux bleus clair et avait l'air assez costaud. De plus, il arborait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - C'est toi, le nouveau coloc' ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Lukas.

- Ok ! Moi, c'est Mathias Kᴓhler, enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Lui dit-il en serrant sa main.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Lukas Eriksen, répondit Lukas d'une voix monocorde.

- Dit, t'a quel âge ? questionna Mathias.

- 19 ans.

- Oh, moi pareil ! s'écria le garçon. Hey, mais t'a un accent, dis-moi ? Tu viens d'où exactement ?

- Norvège… Oslo, répondit-il un peu froidement.

- Hey, mais on vient de pays proches tu sais ! se réjouit Mathias. Je viens de Copenhague, au Danemark !

- … Ah.

- Au fait, t'as déjà visiter Paris ? demanda le danois.

- Oui... Quand j'étais petit, répondit Lukas, sans une petite pointe de mélancolie.

- Ah, donc t'a genre fais le parcours du touriste ? Viens, je vais te faire visiter Paris, le_ vrai _Paris ! »

Sans que Lukas ne put dire un seul mot, Mathias l'entraîna dehors.

L'air étouffant de la ville se fit de moins en moins sentir à fur et à mesure que le Norvégien courait. Le Danois l'emmena vers une rive de la Seine et lui lança :

« - Regarde ! »

Lukas s'exécuta et fut étonné par le nombre de bateaux sur la Seine. Tandis que Mathias commença à raconter quelque chose sur la Seine – il n'écouta pas -, Lukas fut absorbé par la vue du fleuve, devant lui. Cela lui faisait penser à la baie d'Oslo, ses bateaux...

« - Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda Mathias.

- Ah ! Euh..., répondit Lukas, embarrassé.

- Oh mais c'est pas grave, tu sais ! J'te le raconterais une prochaine fois, lui assura le Danois. Pour l'instant, viens, j'ai encore plein d'autres trucs à te montrer ! »

Mathias pris Lukas par le bras et les deux couraient une nouvelle fois. _« La coloc' risque d'être mouvementée, s'il est toujours comme ça... » _pensa le Norvégien tandis que l'autre l'amena on ne sait où...

* * *

Ah, pauvre Norge... Une coloc avec Den. Il pouvait pas rêver mieux.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)

A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre (ou une nouvelle story) ! ~


	2. Chapter 2

TADA ! (début pourri, je sais.)

Enfin, le chapitre 2 est posté ! ~ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais j'avais pas eu accès à mon ordi pendant quelques jours... ^^"

D'ailleurs je prépare d'autres fanfics, je les posterais bientôt !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

« - Hey, Norge ! »

Lukas, à moitié endormi, se demanda : _« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_. Cette voix qui appelait un certain Norge lui semblait familière. A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Et soudain, il se rappela. Cette voix était reconnaissable entre toutes. Hier, quand il était arrivé dans son nouvel appartement à Paris. Quand il avait rencontré son nouveau colocataire. Quand il s'était dit que cette colocation n'allait pas être de tout repos. Cette voix, c'était…

L'autre abruti.

Enfin, Mathias.

Lukas se demanda qui était ce fameux Norge que son colocataire appelait. Ca devait être un autre membre de la Famille Pigeon – un cousin, surement -.

Car hier, quand ils sont rentrés à l'appartement, Mathias lui avait présenté la Famille Pigeon. En fait, c'était… De simples pigeons. Il lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient là depuis son arrivée, au début de l'année dernière. Ils venaient souvent à la fenêtre surtout le matin. Et aussi, que dès qu'il n'était pas bien, l'un d'entre eux venait le voir.

Et la Famille Pigeon, c'est un peu comme le jeu des 7 familles : le grand-père, la grand-mère, le père, la mère, le fils, la fille…

Enfin bref. Lukas ne comprenait pas trop son délire.

Voire pas du tout.

« - Noooorge ! Noooooorge ! »

Lukas réalisa qu'il n'appelait pas un pigeon.

Car la voix de Mathias était tout près de lui.

A moins que le pigeon ne soit rentré dans l'appartement. Juste à côté de lui, en plus.

« - NORGE ! »

Soudain, Lukas se fit violemment secouer comme un prunier il avait l'impression d'être sur le Titanic. Même si le Titanic n'a pas coulé comme ça.

« - Norge ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Mathias ! C'est le matin ! Réveille-toi ! »

Lukas ouvrit les yeux.

Et se retrouva _à quelques centimètres du visage de Mathias._

Il sursauta. Mathias s'exclama :

« - Ah, enfin ! T'es réveillé !

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Lukas. Vu comment tu m'as secoué …

- Ah, je t'ai fait mal ?

- … Non. Mais j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

- Bah, si t'en avais fait une, je t'aurais sauvé ! rigola Mathias.

_« … Mais quel idiot. »_

En voyant la tête que faisait Lukas, Mathias se dit qu'il avait dû faire une blague nulle.

Voire completement nulle.

- Au fait, repris Lukas. C'est qui, ce Norge ?

- Bah… C'est toi, répondit Mathias.

_« Oui, forcément… C'est pour ça qu'il me prenait pour un prunier en m'appelant Norge. Putain, mais quel con je suis. Il doit déteindre sur moi, c'est pas possible. »_

- … Ah. Et pourquoi Norge ?

- Bah parce que t'es Norvégien. « Kongeriket Norge », tu vois ?

Ah.

Tu peux me donner un surnom, toi aussi, lui dit le danois.

…

Enfin, si tu veux, se repris Mathias.

D'accord. Comme tu m'en a donné un... »

Lukas réfléchit. Pourquoi pas une insulte en norvégien, du genre « dum », « sosial sak » … Ou non. Peut-être pas. S'ils devenaient amis...

Lukas se reprit. Comment pouvaient-ils faire pour devenir amis ? Ils étaient completement différents ! Lui était calme, et l'autre était une pile életricque sur patte !

Mais il restait toujours ce petit doute en lui, ce petit doute qui disait _« Et si vous deveniez amis... Comment feras-tu ? »_

Roh, et puis zut.

« - Den. »

Oui, et zut.

« - … Den ? Demanda Mathias interloqué. Pourquoi Den ?

Euh... Parce que... balbutia Lukas. En anglais, « Danemark » ça fait « Denmark », et du coup, son diminutif ça fait « Den »...

Aaaah ! D'accord ! S'exclama Mathias. Toi aussi, tu as joué la carte des origines...

… Oui. »

_« C'est bien, Lukas, c'est bien ! C'est mieux que ceux d'avant... »_

Tais toi, conscience. Tais toi.

« - Tiens, au fait, demanda Lukas. Pourquoi tu m'as reveillé ?

Ah... Euh... Je voulais... Je voulais te présenter mes amis ! »

_« Ah, parce que t'a des amis ? Comment ils font pour te supporter ? »_

« - … Et du coup, on mangera avec eux, ce midi, Dit Mathias.

D'accord, répondit le norvégien. »

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du danois. Comme si Dieu venait de lui apparaître.

« - Super ! Merci ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant Lukas dans ses bras. Allez, grouille-toi de déjeuner et de t'habiller ! »

_« Je me demande comment sont ses amis... »_ se dit Lukas, en se servant un bol de céréales.

* * *

« - Salut, les gars ! S'exclama Mathias en arrivant dans l'appartement. Comment ça va ? »

Tous répondirent « Oui », quand un grand type blond avec une crête demanda au danois :

« - C'est qui, celui-là ?

- C'est Norge, répondit Mathias. Mon nouveau colocataire.

- En réalité, je m'appelle Lukas Eriksen, dit-il. »

Lukas observa un à un tous les amis de Mathias. Celui qui lui avait demandé qui il était était grand, blond avec une crête, avait les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Son expression était assez sévère. Il portait une chemise bleu marine, un pantalon marron foncé et des chaussures de villes noires. Il avait aussi une longue veste marron très clair avec un écharpe rayée blanche et bleu marine.

A sa gauche, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts et bouclés, coiffés d'un bandeau rouge. Elle avait elle aussi les yeux verts mais, contrairement à son voisin de droite, elle avait l'air joyeuse. Elle portait une robe bleu pastel avec un gilet gris et des ballerines blanches.

« - Lui, dit Mathias en montrant du doigt le garçon à la crête, il s'appelle Williem Van Anderson et à côté, c'est sa demi-soeur, Louise Van Hermick. »

Lukas était surpris. D'accord, ils avaient l'air proche, mais de là à ce qu'ils soient demi-frère et demi-soeur... C'était surprenant.

« - Les deux autres à côté, c'est Tino Väinämöinen et Berwald Oxenstierna, dit Mathias à Lukas. Tino est finnois et Berwald est suédois. »

Le regard de Lukas s'arrêta sur ces deux là. Tino était petit et souriant, avec des cheveux blonds platines et des yeux violets. Il portait un pull bleu clair avec un pantalon crème et des chaussures de ville marrons. Berwald, quant à lui, était... Radicalement différent. Il était grand, assez imposant, et avait une expression dure et sévère. Il avait des lunettes, des cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleus, et portait un gilet gris avec un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon brut et des chaussures noires.

« - Il en manque pas là ? Demanda Mathias à Louise.

Si, répondit-elle. Je sais pas ce que foutent les trois autres lascars... »

Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas et trois hommes débarquèrent dans la pièce.

« - L'AWESOME ME EST DANS LA PLACE ! Cria l'un d'eux.

- Ah bah tiens, les voilà ! Dit Louise. On va pouvoir les présenter à Lukas ! »


End file.
